1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a communications terminal that controls an illumination device via a network, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for controlling illumination of an illumination device around a wake-up time have been suggested. For example, an illumination device according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-294143 is configured to realize comfortable awakening by setting an expected wake-up time, an illumination start time around the wake-up time, an illuminance, and a maximum illuminance time, and by gradually increasing the illuminance of illumination around the wake-up time.